My Side Story
by Pervert Alien
Summary: Usui yang memulai masa SMA nya dengan awal yang baru yaitu dengan ikut dalam LKS. Ini bukanlah merupakan keinginan dari dirinya namun paksaan Kakaknya Gerard agar Usui mendapatkan pengalaman tentang cara berorganisasi.
1. Chapter 1 Hari Pertama, Bosan, Kehidupan

**Hari Pertama, Bosan, Kehidupan yang Datar**

**Disclaimer: Fujiwara Hiro  
**

**Genre : General/Romance**

**Rated : Tenager**

**Pair : Usui Takumi**

** Gerard Walker**

** Hanazono Sakura**

** Ayuzawa Misaki  
**

**Warning : Dialog tidak ada pad chapter ini sampai chapter 7 jadi sabar ya?**

Awal pertama masuk sekolah, merupakan hal yang tidak menarik baginya. Masuk sekolah tanpa adanya target yang ingin dicapai dan hanya melakukan segala sesuatunya tanpa usaha. Dia adalah Usui Takumi, orang yang tidak terlalu berminat dengan kehidupan di SMA.

Tidak seperti murit biasanya, dia tidak telalu memiliki minat dengan organisasi yang ada di sekolahnya. Karena menurutnya hal itu tidak terlalu penting. Namun, dia mendapat paksaan dari kakaknya, dia adalah Gerard Walker. Dia merupakan tonggak dalam keluarganya dan merupakan satu-satunya penerus dalam keluarga mereka. Usui dipaksa untuk masuk LKS (Latihan Kepemimpinan Siswa). Kakaknya ingin Usui dapat lebih bergaul dan mendapatkan teman-teman baru.

Bel pun berbunyi, tanda jam pelajaran telah dimulai. Usui Takumi ditempatkan pada kelas X.2 yang pada zaman itu merupakan kelas unggulan kedua. Saat guru masuk kedalam dengan suasana yang baru masih asing, ternyata diadakan pre tes untuk meninjau kemampuan akademiknya. Saat ujian dimulai, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam otaknya untuk menjawab soal pre tes yang diberikan. Hingga akhirnya saat jam pelajaran selesai diumumkan bahwa nilai Usui merupakan yang tertinggi di kelasnya.

Waktu pun berlalu begitu cepat, menit demi menit, hingga jam telah menijukkan pukul 10.30. Karena suatu kejadian yang tidak terduga pendaftaran LKS dipercepat dan ternyata jatuh pada hari itu. Dan berjalanlah ia seperti biasanya menuju Sekertariat OSIS untuk mendaftar. Tanpa basa basi, namanya pun tercantum sebagai peserta LKS.

Teknis acara LKS tersebut, awalnya ia disuruh datang ke sekolah habis sepulang sekolah dan menerima materi yang ada serta berbagai jenis embel embel dari seniornya. Setelah habis membaca ketentuan yang ada mengenai pakaian dan peralatan yang harus dibawa, tak terasa waktu Sekolah telah usai. Sehingga ia pun pulah dengan santai sambil memikirkan dimana ia akan membeli seluruh peralatan tersebut.

Setibanya di rumah, ia telah disambut oleh kakaknya yang tersenyum dan tertawa atas informasi yang ia dapatkan. Gerard memberitahukan Usui bahwa ikut LKS itu sangat susah dan tidak bisa lulus apabila setengah-setengah. Namun Usui tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Kakaknya. Ternyata alasan Gerard menyuruh Usui masuk LKS, agar ia dapat balas dendam atas apa yang dilakukan Usui selama ini kepadanya.

Pada masa silam, Walaupun Gerard merupakan anak emas dalam keluarganya, namun ia merupakan orang yang mudah terpengaruh dan tidak dapat mengambil keputusan yang tepat seta memiliki fisik yang lemah. Sehingga bila dirumah Usui dapat mempermainkanya layaknya kakak beradi pada umumnya. Itulah mengapa Gerard ingin Usui masuk LKS disamping dia ingin menambah pengalaman Usui dalam Organisasi.

Setelah sempat mengistrahatkan tubuhnya sejenak, diapun bergegas keluar untuk membeli peralatan yang ia butuhkan. Lalu setelah seluruh bahan telah tersedia, dia pun merakit seluruh bahan tersebut menjadi peralatan yang biasa-biasa saja. Akhirnya pada malam itu seluruh peralatan telah selesai dibuat dan Usui pun tidur dalam lelahnya hari itu.

**To Be Continue...**


	2. Chapter 2 Awal Baru, Tugas Biasa, Tetap

**Awal Baru, Tugas Biasa, Tetap Bosan**

**Disclaimer: Fujiwara Hiro  
**

**Genre : General/Romance**

**Rated : Tenager**

**Pair : Usui Takumi**

** Gerard Walker**

** Hanazono Sakura**

** Ayuzawa Misaki  
**

**Warning : Dialog tidak ada pad chapter ini sampai chapter 7 jadi sabar ya?**

**Sebelumnya….**

**Usui yang memulai masa SMA nya dengan awal yang baru yaitu dengan ikut dalam LKS. Ini bukanlah merupakan keinginan dari dirinya namun paksaan Kakaknya Gerard agar Usui mendapatkan pengalaman tentang cara berorganisasi. Harinya pun dimulai dengan mempersiapkan peralatan yang menjadi persyaratan untuk mengikuti seleksi tersebut.**

Hari kedua pun dimulai dan ini merupakan awal baru untuk Usui dalam menimpa dirinya dengan pengalaman organisasi. Tidak ada yang begitu berkesan pada hari keduanya di sekolahnya. Yang ada hanya rasa bosan dan kehidupan yang datar tanpa ada sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Tidak ada tantangan yang begitu berarti karena dia telah menguasai pelajaran SMA jauh sebelum ia masuk.

Bel pulang sekolah pun dimulai dan merupakan awal baru baginya untuk dapat bersaing untuk hal yang baru. Seperti pada LKS yang umum dilakukan di sekolah, ia mendapat berbagai jenis perpeloncoan yang dilakukan oleh kakak kelasnya. Pada awalnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia merupakan adik dari Gerard. Namun setelah melihat gerak gerik Gerard yang terlalu lebai dan akrab, maka semuanya pun terbongkar dan inilah awal Usui yang baru.

Tak berjalan beberapa jam, seluruh panitia LKS telah mengetahui bahwa ia merupakan adik dari Gerard. Hal inilah yang sebenarnya diihindari oleh Usui yang tidak suka akan kepopuleran ataupun ketenaran. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu Usui pun menjadi sasaran utama walaupun dengan sifatnya yang datar menjadikan sebagian panitia baik padanya karena menganggapnya sabar.

Materi LKS pun dimulai dan ia pun mulai ditimpa dengan ilmu kepemimpinan, kesekretariatan dan segala yang berhubungan dengan organisasi. Materi terlewat begitu saja dengan mulusnya. Dan disesi pertanyaan pun ia mengemukakan hal-hal yang tidak sesuai dengan daya nalarnya atau menyimpang. Dan itulah yang membuat poinya pada LKS agak tinggi dibanding yang lain.

Dilain pihak pada masa LKS tersebut, tidak hanya dirinya yang ikut namun juga ada satu orang yang mendominasi segala aktifitas maupun kegiatan pada LKS tersebut. Dia merupakan orang paling jenius pada masa itu. Walaupun kemampuan Usui bisa disetarakan, namun sifat Usui yang terlalu datar menyebabkan pandangan luar berbeda.

Pada saat itu hati Usui pun mulai tergerak untuk melakukan hal yang pun mulai memiliki minat untuk melakukan sesuatu hal dengan sepenuh hati. Namun tetap saja dia sama dengan dahulunya, tetap datar dalam menjalani kehidupannya.

Hari itu pun berakhir dengan perubahan yang cukum pencengankan dalam kehidupan Usui. Tugas yang menumpuk dan segudang tidak menjadi beban pikiranya. Semua tugas tersebut dapat diselesaikan dengan mulus dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Akhirnya hari itu pun berlalu dengan perasaan yang semakin hari semakin panas.

**To Be Continue...**


	3. Chapter 3 Semangat Baru, Bosan, Hidup Te

**Semangat Baru, Bosan, Hidup Tetap Datar**

**Disclaimer: Fujiwara Hiro  
**

**Genre : General/Romance**

**Rated : Tenager**

**Pair : Usui Takumi**

** Gerard Walker**

** Hanazono Sakura**

** Ayuzawa Misaki  
**

**Warning : Dialog tidak ada pad chapter ini sampai chapter 7 jadi sabar ya?**

**Sebelumnya…**

**Usui pun memulai hari pertamanya dalam LKS yang merupakan kegiatan yang dipaksakan oleh kakaknya. Pada awal kegiatan tersebut, tanpa diduga ia gosip telah tersebar bahwa ia merupakan adik dari Gerard. Usui pun menjadi bulan-bulanan dari seluruh penitia LKS tersebut. Disamping itu ia mulai mendapatkan semangat baru untuk mengisi hidupnya yang datar. Dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa menjadi saingannya dan mungkin lebih darinya.**

Tak disangka waktu berlalu begitu cepat seiring dengan telah selesainya pula LKS. Maka Usui pun menanti saat dimana namanya akan dipanggil oleh panitia sebagai pengurus angkatan itu. Menjelang beberapa saat sebelum pengumuman, beredar gosip bahwa yang terpilih ada lima orang yang tidak lain merupakan siswa paling pintar dalam berbicara. Asumsi ini pun belum menjatuhkan optimisme dari Usui hingga akhirnya pengumuman pun dibacakan. Ternyata yang menduduki perikat paling diatas ialah orang yang telah diprediksi olehnya. Dia adalah Igarashi Tora yang merupakan orang paling jenius dan berbakat pada masanya. Lalu urutan selanjutnya pun dibacakan hingga urutan kelima, namun nama dari pada Usui Takumi tidak pernah disebut. Hal ini pun lalu membuat hatinya gusar tidak percaya akan hal tersebut.

Hari pun berlalu dengan cepat hingga pada suatu kondisi. Usui dipanggil oleh salah seorang kakak kelasnya untuk membantu dalam acara Pentas Seni. Ia pun membantu dengan segenap kemampuannya hingga acara tersebut dapat berjalan dengan lancar dan baik. Walaupun Usui hanya berperan dalam segi perlengkapan acara tersebut, namun kakak kelasnya menganggap itu adalah bantuan yang sangat besar. Hingga pada hari dimana pengurus OSIS yang baru dilantik, Usui mendapat panggilan untuk menghadap. Ternyat atas jasa yang telah diperbuat olehnya, ia diberi kesempatan untuk dapat bercitra dalam OSIS sebagai pengurus. Hal tersebut menjadikan pengurus OSIS junior yang pada mulanya berjumlah lima orang kini berjumlah enam orang.

Sebagai pengurus OSIS yang baru pun, hari demi hari Usui mengemban tugas yang banyak. Tidak lebih dari sebulan ia berkiprah sebagai pengurus OSIS, pengetahuannya pun dalam organisasi semakin banyak. Selain itu pun pengalaman dan skilnya dalam berbicara sudah tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya. Sehingga ia pun kini menjadi pribadi yang lebih bertanggungjawab dan komunikatif walaupun masih tetap tidak pandai bergaul.

**To Be Continue...**


	4. Chapter 4 Awal yang Baru, Keinginan, Mot

**Awal yang Baru, Keinginan, Motivasi**

**Disclaimer: Fujiwara Hiro  
**

**Genre : General/Romance**

**Rated : Tenager**

**Pair : Usui Takumi**

** Gerard Walker**

** Hanazono Sakura**

** Ayuzawa Misaki  
**

**Warning : Dialog tidak ada pad chapter ini sampai chapter 7 jadi sabar ya?**

**Sebelumnya…..**

**Usui yang pada awalnya tidak percaya dengan hasil keputusan, mulai menjalani kembali kehidupanya yang biasa biasa saja. Namun waktu dihadapkan pad suatu kondisi dimana dia harus membantu kakak kelasya, Ia terus melakukannya. Setelah selang beberapa waktu, Ia pun menerima panggilan bahwa ia masuk dalam kepengurusan OSIS tahun itu. Dan dimulailah hari-hari Usui sebagai pengurus OSIS yang baru dengan berbagai kesibukan baru.**

Untuk kehidupannya yang baru, Usui pun dihadapkan pada suatu kegiatan yang penting. Kegiatan itu adalah Penerimaan murid baru sekaligus merupakan ajang Masa Orientasi Siswa bagi mereka yang dinyatakan lulus. Pada kegiatan tersebut Usui mendapatkan tugas pada bagian marketing untuk berjualan. Ia disuruh berjualan lambang dan kain untuk mereka yang sudah dinyatakan lulus.

Penerimaan pun dimulai dan seluruh panitia pun menuju tempat bertugas masing-masing. Pada waktu itu seluruh pengurus junior ditempatkan pada bagian marketing. Menurut senior, hal itu telah terjadi selama beberapa dekade dan telah menjadi budaya bahwa pengurus junior hanya menangani bagian marketing. Pada dasarnya hal ini dilakukan karena tugas dari senior dalam acara ini yaitu sebagai pengetes siswa baru tersebut apakah mereka layak atau tidak dari segi akademiknya. Dasarnya hal ini hanya merupakan formalitas yang akhirnya pun hanya menjadi ajang untuk eksis. Itulah faktor yang menjadikan pengurus junior tidak dapat ditempatkan sebagai pengetes.

Hari pun semakin terik dan Usui pun kedatangan siswi baru yang akan membeli lambang dan kain. Dia adalah Hanazono Sakura. Pertemuan pada saat itu pun singkat namun terjadi sesuatu yang berkesan. Usui memberikan lambang dan kain dengan ramah tama yang baik sehingga membuat Sakura ngefans dengan Usui. Hal yang sama pun terulang pada keesokan harinya. Usui melihat Sakura yang agak tersiksa dengan barang bawaannya sehingga dia pun membantu untuk membawakkannya. Sekali lagi hal ini menambah rasa kagum dari Sakura atas kebaikan dari Usui.

Hari pun kian berlalu dan pertemanan diantara Usui dan Sakura pun semakin akrab. Sakura pun mulai menanyakan tentang hal-hal pribadi terhadap Usui. Hebatnya lagi dia pun akrab dengan kakak Usui yaitu Gerard. Sehingga membuat keakraban itu pun semakin terjalin dengan baik. Namun disisi lain gosip pun kian beredar bahwa Usui dan Sakura telah jadian. Hal ini membuat keduanya tidak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut, akan tetapiseiring waktu berjalan, tekanan pun semakin hari semakin mendesak Usui. Disisi lain Sakura pun mulai menanyakan tentang masa lalu Usui yang kelam dan sangat menyedihkan.

**To Be Continue...**


	5. Chapter 5 Masa Lalu, Konflik, Masih Tert

**Masa Lalu, Konflik, Masih Tertutup**

**Disclaimer: Fujiwara Hiro  
**

**Genre : General/Romance**

**Rated : Tenager**

**Pair : Usui Takumi**

** Gerard Walker**

** Hanazono Sakura**

** Ayuzawa Misaki  
**

**Warning : Dialog tidak ada pad chapter ini sampai chapter 7 jadi sabar ya?**

**Sebelumnya…**

**Usui bertemu denga Maria yang mengaku fans terhadapnya. Dia menganggap bahwa Maria itu dapat dipercaya dan mulai terbuka dengannya. Setelah selang beberapa waktu akhirnya mereka pun bertemu di suatu tempat. Fans Usui yaitu Maria mulai menanyakan tentang masa lalu Usui.**

Suatu hari seorang anak kecil tengah bermain bersama teman temannya. Keceriaan yang terpancar menjadikan hari itu begitu membahagiakan. Namun itu hanya diluarnya saja. Karena masalah sebenarnya ada dilalam keluarga. Dia yang biasa dipanggil Usui memang tidak terlihat seperti sedang memiliki masalah yang berarti. Akan tetapi dalam rumahnya terdapat kenyataan yang menyedihkan. Setiap pagi keceriaan terpancar dari luar, namun pada malam harinya hanyalah kesedihan yang tumbuh menjadi pohon yang sangat besar.

Dalam kehidupannya pertengkaran antara ayah dan ibunya menjadikanya sangat terpukul. Hal ini dikarenakan saat pagi hari semuanya terlihat rukun, namun setelah semua telah tidur maka pertengkaran pun terjadi. Setiap malam Usui hanya bisa menutup telingga dan berharap untuk tidak mendengar apa yang tengah terjadi diluar sana. Setiap malam dia hanya bisa merasakan sesuatu kepahitan yang tidak terbayangkan. Dan pada pagi harinya harus menjaga semuanya dari kakaknya agar terlihat baik baik saja. Kakaknya tidak menyadari hal itu karena dia pasti telah tertidur sebelum kejadian itu dimulai. Walaupun begitu kerukunan palsu yang diekspresikan tetap membuat Usui bahagia walaupun hanya untuk sesaat.

Suatu hari saat kemarahan semakin memuncak dalam keluarga itu dan semuanya tidak dapat terbendung lagi, masalah lainpun muncul. Ternyata pengeluaran dalam rumah tangga itu lebih besar dari pada pendapatannya. Hal ini terus menumbuhkan rasa pahit akan bersalah dalam diri Usui. Karena mungkin ini adalah kesalahannya. Ayah dan ibunya pyn mulai terang terangan dalam bertengkar dan membuat kedua bersaudara tersebut menjadi tertekan. Disisi lain kata kata yang dikeluarkan rentenir akan hutang yang menumpuk menjadikan tekanan itu semakin kuat. Hal ini lah yang terjadi didalam, sedangkan diluar harus memberi kepalsuan tentang kerukunan sebuah keluarga. Hingga akhirnya rentenir semakin nekat kamipun harus tinggal berpindah pindah untuk merasakan keamanan. Namun bukan keamanan yang kami dapat malahan rasa takut dan tekanan yang terus tumbuh bagai pohon seratus tahun.

Berselang beberapa saat saat semunya tidak dapat terbendung lagi, akhirnya perceraian pun terjadi antara kedua orang tua Usui. Rasa yang dirasakan oleh Usui sangat sakit walaupun tertutup oleh senyman diantara kepergian ku dan kakakku meninggalkan ibu. Semua selalu berkata semuanya akan baik baik saja tapi tetap saja itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Sampai akhirnya perceraian itu telah disahkan dan tidak mungkin lagi untuk kembali, Usui dan kakaknya hanya bisa memendam rasa sakit dan senyum seakan semuanya tidak terjadi. Di Sekolah pun Usui dan kakaknya tetap memendam permasalahan mereka dan berperilaku seperti orang yang memiliki keluarga utuh. Senyuman tetap terpancar walaupun dengan cara yang berbeda, walaupun tidak dapat menangis untuk permasalahan yang terjadi, namun tidak bisa untuk ceria juga.

Semuanya serba salah, Usui pun tidak dapat mencari teman dengan baik dan hanya bisa memendam rasa ingin dimengerti. Semua hanya kebohongan yang ada diluar. Setiap temannya malah mengingatkannya pada hal yang telah terpendam. Dia pun hanya memiliki sedikit teman dan tidak terlalu terkenal. Itulah hari hari Usui secara umum di sekolahnya, walaupun harus menjaga rahasia yang pahit itu hingga ia merasa siap.

**To Be Continue...**


	6. Chapter 6 Awal Yang Sulit, Tolakan baru,

**Awal Yang Sulit, Tolakan baru, Tetap Membosankan**

**Disclaimer: Fujiwara Hiro**

**Genre : General/Romance**

**Rated : Tenager**

**Pair : Usui Takumi**

**Gerard Walker**

**Hanazono Sakura**

**Ayuzawa Misaki**

**Warning : Dialog tidak ada pad chapter ini sampai chapter 7 jadi sabar ya?**

**Kehidupan pun terus berjalan dan setelah ia mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya, perasaannya pun menjadi lebih lega. Masa lalunya yang sangat pahit tentang perceraian orang tuanya telah diterima sepenuhnya. Lalu waktu pun tak berhenti dan Usui pun menjalani hidupnya dengan lebih tenang dan tanpa beban. **

Setelah menjelang beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Usui pun mulai merasa tenang bila berada didekat Maria. Dia pun mulai sering ke kelas Maria hanya untuk menemuinya. Seiring hal tersebut berlangsung selama beberapa waktu, akhirnya Usui pun menyatakan perasaannya bahwa ia suka pada Maria karena dapat membuatnya tenang. Namun ternyata Maria memiliki orang lain yang lebih disukainya. Hal ini pun membuat Usui terpukul untuk beberapa waktu.

Seiring waktu demi waktu setelah penolakan Maria kepada Usui, Usui pun memutuskan untuk tidak melihat maupun memikirkan Maria lagi. Setiap Maria dan Usui berpapasan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Malahan Usui memalingkan mukanya saat melihat Maria. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat dan membuat Usui terus kepikiran dan tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Usui merasa bersalah terhadap apa yang ia lakukan pada saat itu.

Keesokan harinya, teman Usui mengusulkan agar dia pergi menemui Maria dan minta maaf kepadanya. Usui pun sejenak berfikir dan kemudian tidak menghiraukan ucapan temannya. Namun saat mencapai pintu pagar, Usui pun teringat dan merasa harus melakukannya. Dia pun bergegas minta maaf dan mencari Maria segera. Maria pun menangis karena merasa bersalah dan kesal kepada Usui. Pertemuan saat itu sangat singkat namun hari itu statusnya tidak jelas apakah dia telah dimaafkan atau tidak.

Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya Maria pun menemukan pacar idamannya dan bersama dengannya setiap saat. Usui pun seketika merasa bebannya telah berkurang karena merasa Maria sudah tidak terbebani lagi dengan dirinya. Dua minggu kemudian, ternyata

Maria dipindahkan di Sekolah Miabigaoka yang tempatnya sangat jau dari Seika. Sehingga hingga saat itu putus pula informasi tentang Maria.

**[Hal Tidak Penting] Dua Bulan Setelahnya….**

Pada saat Usui tengah melaksanakan kegiatan bersama dengan teman-temannya, ternyata Maria menelpon sahabatnya. Sahabatnya itu pun memberikan telpon yang ia pegang kepada Usui saat dia lewat di depannya. Setelah mengambil telpon itu Usui pun bercakap dengan Maria.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang," ucap Usui canggung.

"Baik kok kakak," kata Maria merasa senang.

"Oh gitu ya," ucap Usui senang.

"Kakak tambah pintar kata sahabatku," ucap Maria dengan akrab.

"Tidak kok," merasa malu Usui menjawab.

Percakapan pun terputus karena sahabatnya ingin mengambil HP-nya kembali. Namun saat itu perasaan Usui pun sudah tenang dan kembali lagi seperti tidak pernah terjadi masalah apapun.

**Warning!**

**Setelah ini ceritanya akan melangkah ketahun berikutnya saat LKS.**

**To Be Countinue…..**


	7. Chapter 7 Akhir yang baik, Awal dari mas

**Akhir yang baik, Awal dari masa depan**

**Disclaimer: Fujiwara Hiro**

**Genre : General/Romance**

**Rated : Tenager**

**Pair : Usui Takumi**

**Gerard Walker**

**Hanazono Sakura**

**Ayuzawa Misaki**

**Warning : Dialog udah ada tetapi cerita yang terjadi di masa depan ya pikir saja sendiri. Kukukukukuku….**

**Akhirnya setelah kepindahan Maria ke Miabigaoka, tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Akhirnya LKS pun datang kembali yaitu tempat yang mengubah Usui dan menjadi akhir perjalananya pula.**

Awal dari LKS pun tiba dan pada suatu ketika diadakan rapat oleh Ketua OSIS. Rapat ini dihadiri oleh seluruh pengurus osis dan merupakan program final dari angkatan mereka. Dalam sidang pun berlangsung percakapan pada umumnya dalam rapat

"Teman teman sekalian, ini merupakan program kita yang terakhir. Jadi mohon bantuannya untuk menyukseskan kegiatan ini," kata Ketua OSIS. " Baiklah, pada mulanya kita akan memilih orang yang akan menjadi ketua."

Subaru lalu berkata,"Bagaimana kalau Usui Takumi saja yang menjadi ketua."

"Itu saran yang cukup bagus," lanjut ketua OSIS. "Apakah kalian semua setuju dengan hal itu?"

Lalu semua pengurus yang berada ditempat itu serempak meneriakkan kata, "Setuju," dengan suara lantang.

Usui pun ditunjuk menjadi ketua kepanitiaan dalam LKS tepat pada detik itu. Namun dalam hati, Usui merasa telah mendapat beban yang begitu berat dikarenakan hal itu merupakan kegiatan terakhir mereka. Sehingga Usui pun bertekat untuk melakukan yang terbaik dalam LKS tersebut. Pada waktu itu juga, setelah penunjukan ketua maka rapat pun kembali dipimpin oleh Usui sehingga rapat pun kembali berjalan.

"Baiklah teman-teman, terima kasih atas kepercayaan yang telah diberikan kepada saya." Kata Usui. Terus lanjut ia berkata,"Baiklah mari kita mulai dengan mendiskusikan mengenai kepanitiaan dalam LKS."

Mereka pun melaksanakan rapat tersebut dengan sebaik baiknya. Melakukan persiapan dengan matang hingga LKS pun tiba. Dan ini menjadi awal pembuka jalan baru bagi Usui untuk dapat menatap masa depan yang cerah.

**-Hari pertama LKS-**

Pada pagi hari saat LKS akan dibuka, seluruh peserta pun berkumpul di lapangan dan menerima serangkaian arahah dari pembina dan Ketua OSIS. Tak lupa pula ketua panitia pun berbicara untuk menjelaskan tentang skema jalannya kegiatan tersebut.

"Para peserta sekalian, kalian telah dihaparkan pada awal yang baru, yaitu menjadi seorang pemimpin yang dapat melanjutkan apa yang telah kami perjuangkan." Kata Usui, lalu dilanjutkan, "Setelah melewati LKS ini kalian semua pun akan menjadi seseorang yang melebihi kami sebagai senior kalian. Dan…."

Semua arahan itu, suara itu, kemudian berlalu begitru cepat sehingga tanpa tersada LKS telah memasuki intinya. Pada LKS tersebut para pesetanya diarahkan untuk dapat bertindak layaknya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Dan akhir dari itu semua yaitu menjadi seorang Pengurus OSIS. Mungkin tidak jelas, apa yang sebenarnya menjadikan sesorang ingin dan tertari menjadi seorang pengurus OSIS. Namun melalui hal itu maka mereka menganggap telah mejadi suatu yang baru yaitu manusia dengan masa depan yang cerah.

LKS pun berlangsung dengan materi yang begitu banyak dan tugas yang lebih. Namun pada suatu ketika terjadi perdebatan yang tak disangka oleh Usui dalam jalannya LKS. Hal ini pada awalnya dipicu ketika Usui menyuruh seorang peserta untuk pulang.

"Hei kau, jika kamu merasa tidak dapat mematuhi kami yang berada disini, maka ada baiknya kamu pulang sekarang juga," ungkap Usui menahan amarahnya.

Lalu balas Peserta Pembangkang tersebut," Apakah kau yakin dengan hal itu?"

Lalu ungkap Usui Lagi dengan amarah," SEKARANG!"

Setelah itu orang tersebut pun pergi dan pulang. Namun saat perjalanan pulang dia dilihat oleh seorang pembina yang menganggap itu tidak lazim. Setelah itu, kemudian Usui pun dipanggil oleh Pembina untuk diitrogasi mengenai masalah pesrta yang dipulangkan tersebut.

"Usui, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini," kata pembina dengan cemas,"Apakah memang benar bahwa kau menyuruh seorang peserta untuk pulang?"

"Benar pak saya yang melakukannya," jawab Usui atas peranyaan pembina," Apakah ada yang salah dengan hal itu?"

Pembina pun berkata,"Jelas itu merupakan kesalahan, karena semua peserta disini merupakan tanggung jawab kita."

"Tapi pak, orang itu tidak mematuhi kami dan menghargai kami sebagai seniornya," lanjut Usui dengan rasa marah," Orang itu tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Dia hanya ingin popularitas saja."

Jawab pembina,"Tapi kan tetap saja dia adalah tanggung jawab kita. Dan sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk mengubah kelakuan itu, bukan malah menghindar karenanya, bukan?"

"Ya pak, saya mengerti. Hal ini takkan terulang lagi," jawab Usui merasa bodoh dihadapan pembina.

Setelah kejadian itu tanpa sadar, ternyata Ibu dari Usui datang. Ibunya datang karena hari tersebut ternyata merupakan hari kelahiran dari Usui. Ibunya pun memberikan kado atas ulang tahun dari Usui. Hal ini pun kemudian tersebar dengan cepat keseluruh panitia dan peserta sehingga menjadikan hari itu menjadi menarik. Setelah mendapatkan hadiah dari ibunya, Ubu Usui pun bergegas kembali ke tempat kerjanya yang sangat jauh. Ibunya merupakan seorang guru yang bekerja pada daerah terpencil. Setelah beberapa jam berjalan akhir LKS pada hari itu pun akan segera usai namun pada hari itu tetap akan ada tugas. Tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi, dan hanya menjadikan tugas sebelumnya saja sebagai tugas hari itu. Dan tugas hari itu ditiadakan. Hal ini membuat para peserta berteriak kegiranggan akan hal tersebut. Walaupun sebagian bersar diantara mereka tidak tahu bahwa hal itu dilakukan karena hari tersebut merupakan hari kelahiran Usui, dan sebagai hadianya untuk semua peserta maka tugas pada hari tersebut ditiadakan. Lanjut, acara LKS pada hari itu pun telah usai dan diadakan rapat tiba tiba oleh pembina mengenai permasalahan yang seharusnya telah selesai.

"Kalian sekalian dikumpulkan di tempat ini, dikarenakan adanya permasalahan pada kegiatan ini," ujar Pembina dengan nada serius," Oleh karenanya maka kalian dikumpulkan di sini. Dan ini semua adalah kesalahan dari ketua panitia Usui Takumi yang menyuruh pulang seorang peserta."

Usui pun langsung mengatakan," Saya punya alasan jelas untuk melakukan hal itu. Lagi pula dia memang tidak pantas, bukan?"

Sakura pun menjawab," Tetapi kita masih punya banyak cara lain yang bisa dilakukan, bukan?"

Pembina pun spontan memberikan persetujuan," Betul apa yang dikatakan Sakura?," kemudian lanjut memojokkan suasana," Dan ini semua dikarenakan kesalahan mu Usui."

"Kami pun sependapat dengan pembina," ujar seluruh panitia sepakat.

Akhirnya pada waktu itu Usui hampir menuju batas puncak emosinya untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya melakukan hal yang tidak dapat disalahkan. Namun sebelum kemarahannya memuncak lalu sesuatu yang lucu pun terjadi.

Serentak semuanya berkata," Selamat ulang tahun ya?"

Kata itu pun menjadikan emosi Usui serempak hilang, dan akhirnya pun air langsung jatuh membasahi pakaian Usui dan menjadikan hari itu penu kejutan dan kebahagiaan yang takkan terlupakan.

**To Be Continue…...**

**WARNING!**

**Hari Selanjutnya, masih pada masa LKS namun pada malam hari dan merupakan final dari pertemuan Usui dan Ayuzawa.**


	8. Side Story Misaki side, Hari yang Sama,

**Misaki **_**side**_**, Hari yang Sama, Pertemuan uang Pertama**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Fujiwara Hiro**

_**Genre : General/Romance**_

_**Rated : Tenager**_

_**Pair**_** : Ayuzawa Misaki**

**Ayuzawa Suzuna**

**Usui Takumi**

_**Warning**_** : Ini hanya karangan loh! Jangan ada yang merasa yah? Kali ini menceritakan tentang sisi dari Misaki karena bagian Usui nya terlalu banyak sih.**

**Tidak ada **_**review**_** lagi pula baru kali ini dari sisi Ayuzawa Misaki.**

**Waktu : Hari yang sama pada **_**Chapter**_** 7**

Hari menjelang pagi dan matahari pun terbit di ufuk timur menandakan siapnya hari untuk dijelajahi. Pagi itu Ayuzawa telah bersiap siap untuk memulai hari pertamanya dalam LKS. Dengan mengunakan rok hitam, beralaskan sepatu pantopel dan menggunakan kemeja putih, ia pun bergegas ke sekolah untuk menyaksikan pembukaan acara di sekolah kemudian ia pun bergegas menuju barisan yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah ini merupakan acara pembukaan LKS pada tahun ini. Dan diharapkan bagi kalian semua agar dapat mengikuti acara ini sampa selesai. Meskipun dengan begitu banyak….," lontar Ketua OSIS yang secepatnya menjadi angin berlalu bagi Ayuzawa.

Acara pembukaan pun dimulai, tanpa adanya suara,namun jelas bahwa keributan yang dapat dimaklumi terjadi pada upacara tersebut, seperti angin yang tak terhiraukan keberadaannya. Ditengah suara gemuru yang menghiasi acara pembukaan tersebut, banyak terdengan ucapat keluhan terhadap accara tersebut

"Lama….," lontar orang yang tak jelas keberadaannya. Sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk mengobrol dengan sesamanya tanpa memperhatikan apa yang sedang berlangsung.

Akhirnya acara pembukaan pun berakhir dengan keluhan yang terlontar begitu saja seperti sesuatu yang biasa.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi…..," ucap salah seorang lesu."Akhirnya selesai juga, lama sekali, tapi tidak apa-apa karena ini kan yang pertama."

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelah acara pembukaan usai, mereka harus tetap pada posisi semula untuk menerima pengarahan dari kakak senior.

"Baiklah, sebentar kita…..," ucap kakak senior yang bergerak menjauh dari Misaki.

"Em…..," lontar misaki yang hanya termenung tanpa tahu apa yang ingin dikerjakan.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga tanpa sadar Misaki telah berada dalam ruangan untuk menerima materi.

"Oo, sebelum materi, kalian harus memperkenalkan diri kalian," ucap Koordinator Kelasnya. "Baiklah dimulai dari kamu yang di depan!"

Peserta tersebut pun naik dengan perasaan gugup seakan baru kali pertamanya seraya berkata,"Nama saya….."

Lalu etelah berselang beberapa waktu, tibalah pada giliran Misaki untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama saya Ayuzawa Misaki, kalian bisa memanggil saya Misaki, saya dari kelas 2-1, dan saya berharap bisa menjadi seorang pengurus OSIS," ungkapnya dengan lantang namun masih ada rasa gugup dalam dirinya. Setelah itu, ia pun bergegas duduk kembali, dan menyaksikan temannya memperkenalkan dirinya.

Hingga pada perkenalan diri yang terakhir,"Nama saya adalah K' Subaru, saya akan menjadi koordinator kalian hingga LKS ini berakhir. Jadi biasakanlah diri kalian dengan saya." Ucapnya sambil menengok ke arah pintu meliha pemateri datang. "Baiklah karena pemateri telah datang maka saya serahkan lanjutnya kepada pemateri. Dan tidak lupa, kamu yang mejadi moderator," sambil menunjuk peserta yang berdiri duduk di depan.

Seraya panggilan suruhan tersebut, ia pun begegas mendampingi pemateri, dan duduk disampingnya dan berkata,"Pada kesempatan ini, saya Satsuko selaku moderator akan membuka materi ini dengan ucaban basmalah.'

"Bismillahirrahmanirrahim," serentak semua yang berada di ruangan itu mengucapkannya.

"Baiklah, marilah kita bersama sama mengucapkan….," ucap Satsuko yang tanpa terasa telah berlalu beberapa menit."Karena pemateri sudah berada di tempat maka dengan ini disilahkan."

"Terima kasih moderator, baikah pada kesempatan ini kita akan mempelajari tentang…..," ucap pemateri yang hingga pada saat itu tidak terasa bahwa materi tersebut telah usai seraya berkata,"Baiklah demikian materi ini, apakah ada pertanyaan? Untuk itu saya serahkan pada moderator."

"Baiklah apakah ada pertanyaan," lontar moderator.

Melihat seseorang di ujung ruangan mengankat tangan, lalu berkata,"Baiklah anda dipersilahkan! Tolong sebutkan nama dan kelas."

"Nama saya Ayuzawa Misaki dari kelas 2-1, baiklah yang ingin saya tanyakan adalah…..," ucapnya pada waktu itu hingga akhirnya pertanyaan tersebut telah usai dengan jawaban yang cukup memuaskan.

Kemudian mereka lalu dikumpulkan kembali di lapangan untuk menerima arahan tugas pada hari itu. Misaki pun berjalan dengan rasa letih akibat aktivitas tersebut hingga sore, menuju lapangan yang memberikan suasana lebih sejuk dibandingkan di ruangan.

"Kalian dikumpulkan di sini untuk menerima tugas hari ini," ungkap Usui dengan keras.

"Ah…," serentak semua peserta mengeluh.

"Ya tugas pada hari ini yaitu membuat jurnal tiga lembar, timbal balik, dan tulis tangan serta membuat makalah tentang LKS yang dikumpul pada esok hari. Tapi untuk makalah akan diberi kelonggaran hingga pada hari terakhir. Ya itu saja dari saya cukup sekian," kata Usui menuruni mimbar lapangan upacara.

Lalu tanpa sadar, itulah pertemuan antara Misaki dan Usui yang pertama. Dan Misaki pun kemudian pulang sambil mengeluh mengapa harinya begitu berat dan begitu banyak tugas pada hari itu. Tanpa tersadar, ia pun mengingat Usui orang yang memberikan tugas tersebut, betapa mengesalkannya dia. Dan ia pun sampai dirumahnya, diam tanpa kata, dan bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"Ah….banyaknya tugas, capek ini orang, ada lagi tugas, belum lagi besok, apakah yang akan terjadi. Semua ini karena dia yang mendesain semuanya seperti ini. Jadinya….Ah…,saya sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana," keluhnya sambil mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dirumahnya

Tanpa sadar begitu banyak waktu yang terlewatkan hingga pada suatu ketika ada ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Tok…tok…tok, Misaki, ayo makan, ini kan sudah lewat jam 10. Kamu belum tidur bukan?" kata ibunya sedikit khawatir.

"Iya bu, sebentar lagi," ucapnya sambil menbuka pintu yang terkunci.

"Baik, dimeja masih ada makanan, jadi makan dulu baru masuk kamar ya?" kata ibu misaki sambil mengantar misaki ke ruang makan.

"Iya bu, ibu tidak usah khawatir, lebih baik ibu sekarang istirahat," kata Misaki dengan sedikit menyuruh.

Lalu ibunya pun begegas pegi ke kamarnya untuk tidur sesuai suruhan anaknya. Lalu adiknya pun datang menyapa di ruang makan.

"Hai, bagaimana di sekolah, pasti siksa kan? Begitulah kalau mau cari yang susa. Lebih baik kan jalani saja hari hari mu dengan santai," ungkap Suzuna meremehkan.

"Hah…..diam saja, sebelum aku marah, sudah banyak hal yang membuatku kesal. Apakah kau mau jadi pelampiasanya," ungkap Misaki dengan aksen muka mengancam.

"Tidak terima kasih," Bergegas Suzuna pun pergi dan meninggal kan Misaki yang kemudian sendiri lagi.

Lalu setelah Misaki selesai makan, ia pun bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan tugas yang belum rampung tersebut.

_**WARNING!**_

**Ini hanya cerita sampingan jadi tidak masuk dalam cerita sesungguhnya, hanya seperti dibalik layar gitu. Pernah liat film kan? Yang kayak gitu.**


End file.
